


You Know I'm Smiling Baby, You Need Some Guiding Baby

by floosilver8



Series: Schitt Sex [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Enthusiastic Consent, Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, whiskey drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: The continuing sexploits of Schitt's Creek.You don't need to read the others in the series to follow this one.Mostly canon compliant, Patrick's POV for S6E6 The Wingman. Chapter 2 contains the three-way.(Title from Tina Turner's "Let's Spend the Night Together")
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Jake/David Rose
Series: Schitt Sex [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806271
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped ahead in this series A LOT because I was _inspired_. I'll go back and fill in some of that missing stuff later. In the meantime, enjoy.

“Wait, where are you going?” David asks, turning his head to stare at the street they should have turned down to go back to Patrick’s apartment.

“Brebner’s. They’re still open until 11 on Saturdays right?”

“Um, yes I think so. But why?”

“Because we didn’t stay for a _whiskey_ and I don’t want to go home yet. But we’ve already eaten and I just- I’m keyed up, David. And not in a sexy way at the moment.” He grips the steering wheel a little tighter and squared his shoulders, trying to bring them down away from his ears.

“Okay...but what do you need from Brebner’s though?”

“Literally nothing, but also some comfort foods. The Beer Store is next door. Did you finish the All-Dressed chips?”

“Uh yup, yes.”

“Do you want to get the good ice cream?” Patrick doesn’t need to look at David to know he’s holding back a smile.

“You already know the answer to that one.”

Going to the grocery store together was not a thing they did often. In fact, they could probably count it on one hand and half those times it was just to pick up some wine or dessert after dinner in Elmdale. They still weren’t technically living together, and someone had to be at the store they owned, so it just hadn’t been a thing they did. And it makes no real sense to Patrick, but it was the first thing he thought of to do instead of going home. Because going home now would feel like defeat.

“Listen…” Patrick stares at the road ahead while he speaks, about to be totally vulnerable in front of his fiancé. “I’m sorry we didn’t…I wasn’t sure, um…”

“Hey,” David shifts to place a soothing hand on Patrick’s shoulder, rubbing up and down gently in that way he always did. “It’s fine. I’m fine. But let’s save this for when we get home, okay? We can put on a movie we’ve already seen and talk about it over junk food.”

“Yeah. You’re right. That sounds good.”

Soon, they found themselves in the liminal space of the florescent-lit aisles of Brebner’s, pulling each other in all directions. David insisted they not get a basket or trolley, “It’s a trick to keep us from buying too much. Only what we can carry, and only the essentials for a good veg-out night.”

It was nice, or fun, or something, to do this with him – only in the way that late-night random food shopping can be nice or fun. It was almost like being back in high school and the only place for teens to go after dark was the local Shoppers. They’d meander the aisles and buy random cheap nibbles, causing enough trouble to be followed by a store employee once or twice. This mission was very similar, except that David and Patrick could also buy alcohol, and afford the good cheeses.

So, arms laden with sugar, fat, salt and high-fructose corn syrup in various forms – among other things – they check out and finally head back for home.

 _Home_.

Damn that felt really good to hear David say. They were going to be building a home and a life together. David already spent most of his time with Patrick. They didn’t need to worry that getting married and moving in together was going to change anything really. It would still be the same, but more of David’s stuff would just be…there. They had yet to decide on exactly where ‘there’ was yet. But Patrick had ideas. An idea. It was fledgling. But it was exciting.

By the time they got home, David had already opened up the ketchup chips, feeding some to Patrick as he drove. They put the cold things away as soon as they walked in the door but left everything else out so they could change clothes first.

“Wait, wait, wait!” David did a silly little bounce step over to Patrick where he stood in front of his wardrobe, picking out pajamas for the night.

“What?”

“I want the honors,” David says, turning Patrick toward him and running his hands over his arms and chest for a second. “This shirt is so thin and stretched so tight it just needs a very _gentle touch_ to be removed otherwise it’s likely to be torn to ribbons.”

“Are you saying I don’t have a gentle touch?”

“You know you don’t,” David winks, starting to unfasten the buttons one-by-one. “But that’s part of why I love you.” He sighs contentedly as he slips it off Patrick’s arms, then hands it back over with a shrug. “That’s all.”

A few minutes later they’re settled into the couch, bounty of junk food laid out before them, laptop on the new coffee table. David puts on _Kate & Leopold_, noting that it was good but not so good that he actually wanted to watch it.

Patrick smiles to himself as he puts his feet up and rearranged the blanket around them.

“What?” David asks, settling against his side, shoulder to shoulder.

“Just thinking about why I needed a new coffee table to begin with.”

“Listen, it was holding my weight just fine! It was _you_ who-”

“It was YOU who pulled me on top of you!”

“You didn’t stop me!”

“No,” Patrick grins. “I did not. Speaking of, do you still have that mark on your back?”

“No, I don’t think so. But I’ll make you check later.”

“I’ll be happy to oblige.”

A few minutes later, when Hugh Jackman wakes up in 2001 New York, David says, “So, I keep putting you in situations you don’t want to be in, and I want to apologize for that.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Patrick briefly squeezes David’s hand reassuringly. As much as he liked pleasing David, he was still capable of saying no to things, especially when it mattered. “What was it Alexis said after the Ken incident? We needed G.R.s?”

“Yeah, in Jake’s hallway was not a good place to rush through that.”

“Probably not,” Patrick agrees, sipping his beer.

“So, then, I guess my first question is, if there hadn’t been Stevie and a dozen other people behind his door, now that you’ve sort of been faced with the _real_ possibility of it, would you have gone through with it?”

Patrick takes a deep breath and thinks. It had been _both_ of their suggestion that they go _for whiskey_ when it was still in the abstract that morning. It was still fantasy and intangible. He had felt a little braver then. More adventurous, maybe because David had all these experiences and Patrick wanted some of his own. And then they had gone and faced that reality.

“Um, yeah. I think…I think I’d still be open to it,” he takes another sip before setting his beer aside.

“Okay. Good to know,” David chews the end of a red licorice strand thoughtfully. “Do you want to tell me more about what you were hoping was going to happen?”

“I um, I don’t know. I didn’t have an agenda.”

“Right okay. But if it comes up again in the future…”

“With Jake?”

“With Jake, or with anyone. Let’s start with that. Who would you be open to _having whiskey_ with? Just Jake? Just men? Or…?”

“I um…” The journey of Patrick’s sexual awakening had been a long one. The ‘handful of girls’ he’d been with was nothing to write home about. But still…it was a familiar scenario. And he hadn’t exactly hated it back then. “I don’t know about that one. Men in the abstract, yes. Others…undetermined right now. I think it would depend on the person either way.”

“That’s totally fair. Good to know. Okay, so Jake invited us _both_ to his place, would-”

“Nope!”

“Nope, what?”

“No, I would not have wanted to go alone. I think…I think this only works for me if we’re both there.”

“Ah. I’m very glad to know that. Not that you can’t change your mind later. I would just really, really like to see you in… _that_ situation, so I’d be sad to miss your first time if I wasn’t.” David glances over at him and they peck quickly on the lips. More of a comfort check-in action than romantic.

“Okay, but what about you? Would _you_ want to go alone?” Patrick asks. After all their conversations about what their relationship was, he knew he’d be mostly okay with the answer either way. It was still taking a bit to get over all the monogamy-normative things that were ingrained in him, but on the other hand David had said yes to marrying him. So there was some security to be had in that.

“Umm,” David pauses and finishes his licorice. “I’m not sure. I’ve sort of been in this situation before, but it wasn’t this healthy so…I can’t decide right now. I know you would have to be explicitly okay with it before it even happens, though. But I can’t picture it happening.”

“Alright, we can table yours too.”

“Sure. Okay, so imagine this _does_ come up again – with Jake specifically. Would you have been okay with a fourth?”

“I…dunno. Depends on the fourth. And I sort of feel like I should work my way up to that?” This was literally the first time he’d been offered a multiple-partners situation so surely they were getting ahead of themselves again.

“Gotcha. I guess the next thing to consider is…exactly _what_ you pictured happening with Jake.” David sets down the bag of licorice, so his hands are empty and settles back with a palm on the inseam of Patrick’s pajama pants. “Like, did you want to top? Or bottom? Or just oral?”

“Umm,” Patrick’s breath catches in his throat, blood rushing through his veins because David’s hand is trailing soft circles up and down his thigh. Mixed with the onslaught of imagery flashing through his mind’s eye, he’s already half-hard.

“There are no wrong answers.”

“Yeah, no. Um. I guess…I’ve always wanted to like, give head while getting fucked?”

“Uh-huh, yup, that’s called spit-roasting. It’s an ugly term, but it’s also very, very hot. Yup. That’s a good one. Any other fantasies?”

“Nothing specific that I can think of. I kind of want to hear what you like in…in a group situation.”

“Mmhmm. I do like a spit-roasting, giving/receiving, I’m not picky. As long as it’s not too fancy, it’s all on the table. But of course, it just depends on who I’m with and the mood I’m in. But specifically, with you and Jake, I think I would have enjoyed us both prepping you to get fucked. I think you should experience Jake’s magic cock.”

If Patrick had been drinking his beer in that moment, he would have done a spit-take. But thankfully, his mouth is empty for his half-laugh and snort.

“It really is! It _has_ to be otherwise he is not half so charming!”

“Okay, okay, fair. …Maybe I’ll get to experience that one day then.” And that thought. Well. If he was half-hard because of David’s roaming hand, he was at full mast thinking about getting railed by Jake.

“Mmm,” David hums, stroking more intently to brush the side of his hand against Patrick’s groin. He couldn’t stop the little groan when he made contact. As if that was his cue, David turns for a better angle, using both hands on Patrick now, one on his erection and one cupping his balls through the thin fabric of his sleep joggers.

“God,” he sighs, letting his head fall back against the couch.

“I love this,” David says casually, “seeing you get worked up over your sex fantasies. I want you to feel good.”

“You make me feel good.”

“Hmm thank you. I also want to see you get worked up bouncing on Jake’s cock though,” David teases, suckling at Patrick’s earlobe.

Fuuuck he was good at that. “Shut up and take your pants off,” he growls, shifting to peel off his own.

After leaving Jake’s apartment Patrick really wasn’t sure he’d be in the mood again tonight. He was so mad at himself for being awkward and frightened. But trust David to get him going. Trust David for all sexual matters. Just…just trust David.

As soon as they’re both bottomless, David climbs fully into Patrick’s lap, straddling him so their cocks align and rub together slowly. And uuuuugh. Mmm. David grinds into Patrick a few times on his own before Patrick grabs his hips, palms pressed into flesh, fingertips digging into the meat of his ass, keeping him just where Patrick wants him. Needs him. Needs to be enveloped by him.

Wrapping his arms more firmly around David’s back, Patrick starts to shift to lift him, but David yelps in protest.

“Not the coffee table!”

So Patrick just shifts until David is laying out on his back on the couch. And wasn’t that a pretty sight? His fiancé spread out for him, arching up to him, eyes flashing fire for him, desperate for him.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispers. At least he thinks he does. He tucks his head between the back couch cushion and the side of David’s face and just wants to live there for a moment. Ears filled with the white noise of David’s heavy breathing. He somehow misses him getting the hidden lube, and only knows it happened because David’s slick, strong hand starts gripping them both and stroking slowly.

He sucks lightly along David’s throat, finding a slow rhythm to rock into his fist. And it’s all he ever wanted, all he needs, right here. Lazy sex on the couch with the man he loves. The man he’s going to marry. Under him, around him, sharing his life.

“Oh, fu-” he gasps, “David, I’m gonna-”

“Yes, fuck, so good,” David grips them harder, pumps them faster.

Patrick has the presence of mind to hitch David’s t-shirt up a little higher and kiss him fully on the lips for the first time since they started fooling around, before he was letting go. Gasping “I love you,” and spilling into David’s fist, on his cock, on his chest. He was still floating an inch to the left outside of his body, with “I love you, I love you, I love you,” ringing in his ears in David’s voice before he comes down.

They made quite the mess of David’s stomach, so Patrick’s the one to procure the wet washcloth and do the honors of cleaning up, pressing soft kisses into his fresh skin. They curl back up on the couch a bit later, the movie having played on without them. It was warm and cozy and Patrick couldn’t stop touching David. Couldn’t stand to be away from his steady heat.

Later, when they have finally settled into bed for the night, David checks his phone one more time. “Oh, I got a text from Jake.”

“Does it just say, ‘you up?’”

“Funny. No. He is inviting us for a raincheck on the _whiskey_ next week. Just the three of us.”

“Oh.”

“What do you think? I can tell him no if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Umm…no. I mean, I haven’t changed my mind.”

“So…it’s a yes?”

“Y-yes.”

“Patrick,” David says more seriously, making sure he has his full attention. “I want you to be sure.”

“Yeah, no, I am.”

“Okay, but also remember a yes can become a no. I’m only a yes if you’re also an enthusiastic yes.”

“David,” Patrick turns to cup David’s face gently. “It’s a yes.”

“Great,” he smiles through their soft kiss. “I’ll let him know.”

Great…great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a running joke/reference at the very end of this chapter that stems from work #3 in this series ["You Come to Me Come To Me Wild And Wired"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175042). Reading that is not essential to this story, but of course _I_ think you should ;)

Patrick floats through the next week. Distracted isn’t the word for it. He’s so unfocused, David has to count the till three of the nights they close together. And the night he closes alone he has to recount it twice. He forgets to pick up the dry cleaning when he’s in Elmdale on Tuesday so he has to run back on Wednesday to do it instead. It’s so bad, David asks to check his head for mysterious bumps, and makes sure he doesn’t have double vision. It’s only when he’s satisfactorily recited the Jays’ line-up that David gives him the all-clear.

When he’s alone with his thoughts there are moments when he catches himself fantasizing about what’s to come. He gets half-hard picturing a shirtless David and Jake embracing and smiling at him. So after that he sticks to distracting himself with store tasks, and later in the day, house tasks.

The morning of the ‘raincheck’ Patrick is miraculously calm. Or maybe he’s so strung out he’s not even registering his stress anymore. Anyway, David doesn’t seem to notice it. He tries not to let his mind wander, and thankfully when it does it’s not that specific, but he ends up smiling to himself a lot while facing all the shelves. David notices of course and holds back on teasing him.

“I didn’t realize the bath salts were so entertaining,” he says with a smirk and a knowing shoulder bump as he passes by.

David goes to the motel at lunch and comes back with his overnight bag. They agree that spending the evening together is the logical thing to do. After close, they wander to the café for a light dinner. Patrick manages to eat more than three bites of his club sandwich before David is finished inhaling his chicken wrap but it’s a close call.

“If the opportunity presents itself,” David begins, casually sipping his water, “I don’t think we should spend the whole night with him.”

Patrick just nods thoughtfully.

“I want to debrief with you at home and wake up in the morning just the two of us.”

“That sounds good,” Patrick agrees, and gears himself up to think more about what’s going to happen. “Do we need…I mean, you and I are pretty in-tune by now, but do we need like, signals do you think?”

“Mmm, Jake’s pretty perceptive, and also responsible with consent. We’ll go over it with him first, but I don’t think we’ll need anything special. I’ll probably check in with you _a lot_ though.”

“Sure. Of course. That makes sense.”

“And I want you to promise to tell me if you’re uncomfortable at any point. Don’t keep going just because you think he or I want to.”

“Yeah, no. I promise,” Patrick reaches out and gently takes David’s hand, grounding himself a little more. “Same for you too, though. Just because this is like, _for me_ , doesn’t mean you have to keep going too.”

David’s warm smile releases even more of the tension Patrick had been carrying around all day.

Getting ready to go out together was a much better idea than doing it separately like they had last week. David helps Patrick pick out a long-sleeved henley that is more familiar and comfortable. It still looks nice with his dark jeans, and David helps him do a ‘French tuck’ while refusing to let him wear a belt.

“It’s just going to get in the way. The whole point is that your pants can come off at some point tonight. So why have that extra barrier?”

Which, yeah. Okay. Fair point.

David wears his bleached jeans with his black high-tops and a fitted black t-shirt. He’s so casually sexy and cool all the time. If Patrick didn’t know how much effort David put into everything he’d be infuriated.

The best part about all of it, is that they keep casually kissing and touching and grounding each other as they go through it all. Patrick spends too much time figuring out where he wants his sleeves to hit on his forearms, so David does it for him and then pulls him away from the mirror to make out for a second. David gets frustrated with the height of his hair, so Patrick takes his hand and picks up the one gold engagement band that’s waiting on the shelf by the sink. He slips it onto his left ring finger kissing his palm and David forgets to be mad.

Later, David takes a quick moment outside of Jake’s door to check-in. They kiss again quickly and take a breath and Patrick has a fleeting thought that he wishes he had one of his leftover dental surgery pills to take. But David would definitely take issue with his ability to consent then. So instead, he hopes there really is whiskey this time, just to take the edge off.

“Hey, guys,” Jake drawls when he opens the door. He’s barefoot, jeans slung low on his hips, and his grey deep-v t-shirt is much too short, so a delightful sliver of skin is exposed. “So glad you could make it.”

As he walks in, David gets his usual kiss on the lips which makes him chuckle, and Patrick’s stomach fills with butterflies as Jake leans down for his turn. Instead of forging ahead and landing one directly on his lips, Jake shifts at the last minute to Patrick’s cheek, warm lips lingering for a brief moment on his skin, and he stays close to inhale deeply. “You look amazing,” he whispers, which sends a shiver down Patrick’s spine.

They end up migrating to Jake’s small kitchen, a very similar layout to Patrick’s. They comment about his place and the furniture he’s obviously made for himself. There’s soft jazz, similar to the store’s muzak, playing from a hidden speaker somewhere. Loud enough to fill the silences but not so loud it’s distracting. Actual whiskey is poured into actual glasses and Patrick feels like laughing hysterically for no reason at all, but he doesn’t. It’s just…absurd. This euphemism they keep using and now he’s actually there. Drinking whiskey. Waiting patiently to be… _not_ drinking whiskey. Anticipating just how you get from drinking whiskey to…not.

As they chat and stand around the kitchen island laden with snacks David hovers near him, touching him gently on the small of his back, or on his shoulder every-so-often. The light chit-chat takes a noticeable turn after David switches their places, so Patrick is closer to where Jake is standing, nibbling on a carrot.

“Is kissing okay?” he asks suddenly, staring at Patrick.

Involuntarily, Patrick turns to David, almost to ask the question of him too. “That’s up to you, honey,” David says in response.

Okay. Ground rules are important, he reminds himself, unconsciously staring at Jake’s lips. “Yeah. Yup, it’s okay with me.”

“Good,” Jake grins, picking up another carrot. “Anything else you want to talk about? Or are we just gonna feel it out?”

David’s hand immediately finds a comfortable and comforting spot on his shoulder blade. “Patrick had an idea for what he’d like to do this evening.”

“Color me intrigued.”

Patrick can feel his cheeks flush hot. He’s supposed to say it. Out loud. If he can’t say it out loud, he’s not supposed to participate in it. Right? That was the adult way to go about these things?

But he’s saved from having to answer right away when Jake takes a step forward and kisses David deeply. He has to lean across Patrick slightly and it isn’t an awkward angle, it’s…well, it’s hot. Being sort of trapped between them. And that’s what he wants, right? He can do this. He just needs to calm the fuck down for a second.

“Mmm,” David hums happily when Jake shifts back, but still nearby.

Patrick gets another glimpse of skin under Jake’s shirt with the way he’s leaning, and he just wants to reach out and…and well, his hand does. It’s just all of a sudden resting on Jake’s hip, and Jake is grinning down at him.

There’s about half a breath for Patrick to steady himself before Jake kisses him full on the lips. It knocks him back into David, and fuck if it doesn’t tilt his world a little. He’s tall like David, and stubbly like David, but also nothing like David. His lips are thinner, but they still slot beautifully into his. And they’re not as soft as David’s, but they still get his blood pumping into his ears. When Jake’s hand comes to rest on Patrick’s side, pulling him in closer, Patrick gasps. Partly because he needed more air and partly because he realizes that David’s hands (slightly wider, infinitely softer) are still making calming circles on his back.

They’re actually doing this.

He glances back at David, pulling him in closer with just his heated gaze. And David tilts his chin to bring their lips together. And that’s…that’s home. That’s familiar. That’s security. Patrick turns back to Jake whose soft smile is wider now.

“So you had something in mind, beautiful?” he asks, guiding Patrick’s arms to hold him tighter.

“I want you to fuck me,” Patrick breathes against his mouth. That was smoother than he was expecting it to be.

“Mmm, I love that idea,” Jake kisses him again, unhurried. “What’s David going to be doing? Watching?”

“Oh, David will be actively participating,” David interjects.

“I want to suck him off at the same time,” Patrick manages to say. He leans his head back against David’s shoulder and Jake just surveys them lazily.

“Ah! A spit-roasting. Classic. Nice one. We can definitely make that happen. I will be wearing protection for my part in this. Anything else I should know?”

“I think that covers it for me,” David licks along the column of Patrick’s throat, pushing his erection into his back. Patrick’s well on his way to the hardest he’s ever been.

“I’m good,” Patrick gasps when Jake takes the opposite side of his neck and starts laying open mouthed kisses along his pulse point.

Moving an arm to the back of David’s head to keep him in place, Patrick cups the side of Jake’s face to crash their lips together again. There isn’t enough oxygen in his lungs, but he doesn’t need it because when Jake’s tongue licks a little stripe up the middle of Patrick’s bottom lip, encouraging him, inviting him in, he doesn’t think he’ll take a breath ever again. Jake’s tongue is different to David’s too, and he tastes vaguely of whiskey and carrot. And Patrick decides to stop focusing on the differences between them and start enjoying the fact that he has both of them plastered to his body right now.

They’re both strong, and tall, and gorgeous. Jake takes a brief break from Patrick’s lips to focus on David’s instead. The times before now, when Patrick’s been witness to their kisses, they’ve all been relatively chaste. All of that propriety is gone now, Jake’s hungry mouth devouring David. Both men with their eyes closed and their long lashes so soft on their cheeks. God, Patrick didn’t think so their first two awkward meetings, but now? Now he thinks they’re beautiful together. He wants to watch them make out all night.

“Why don’t you boys make your way to the bed?” Jake suggests helpfully once he’s apparently had enough of David’s mouth for the moment.

That’s…good. That’s a good idea. Patrick reassures himself with a deep breath and turns in David’s arms. Instantly their lips find each other in a familiar alignment. They’re both breathing heavily, hands not helpfully roaming, stumbling slightly as they meander in the correct general direction of the bed. David holds him at arm’s distance for a second so they can take a break to remove their shoes and socks. He smiles knowingly and Patrick notices the flush in his cheeks and how his hair is already a little mussed.

“Are you okay?” David whispers, tucking his shoes under a chair next to Patrick’s.

“I’m okay,” Patrick smiles back. “I love you.” He really is. Surprisingly. His cock is pressing painfully against the inside of his zipper and he needs to adjust it, but he’s good. He leans forward again to press the reassurance into David’s mouth instead.

“I could watch you boys all night,” Jake says, lazily shucking his shirt.

They both chuckle a little self-consciously but the sight of Jake’s chest on full display makes Patrick stop in his tracks. He knew, theoretically, that Jake was fit. How fit, he was not prepared for.

“Don’t stare, honey, it’s not polite,” David teases, stepping forward and running a hand lightly up Jake’s chest. He presses a soft kiss to Jake’s bare shoulder, then continues moving to lounge back on the bed.

Patrick’s not sure what his face is doing. He’s probably stuck somewhere between smirking at David and gaping at Jake. And honestly, that tracks. He commits more to the smile end of the spectrum as Jake steps slowly closer to him.

“Can this come off?” he asks, taking the fabric of Patrick’s shirt between two fingers.

“Yes,” he murmurs. He’s not likely to speak in a normal tone at all this evening, but he’s also not exactly sure about Jake’s requirements for enthusiastic consent so he does his best to be audible.

He wants to laugh again as Jake starts to slowly peel his shirt off for him. Jake’s a more tender guy than Patrick had anticipated. It’s actually really nice. Calming in a way while simultaneously being the hottest thing ever. When the fabric is clear of Patrick’s head, Jake lets it drop somewhere close and Patrick catches David’s eye over Jake’s shoulder. He’s smirking and palming himself through his jeans and Patrick was wrong. _That’s_ the hottest thing ever. His fiancé getting off on seeing him with another man. Touch another man. There’s no jealousy play here, he realizes. It’s more a friendly competition to see who can get each other the hardest. So he stares David down as he reaches up to mouth at the join of Jake’s throat, rake a hand through his hair. It’s thinner than David’s. Softer in a certain way that only fine hair has.

While he’s busy with that, Jake’s hands start roaming up and down his sides. Strong, calloused, worker’s hands sliding over his skin, ghosting over his nipples. Pausing to thumb at the nubs.

David’s smile gets bigger before he says, “Unfortunately that doesn’t really do much for him.” When Jake turns to face him, he continues, “Nipple play will get you nowhere with him.”

“As I recall it gets me everywhere with _you_ , though,” Jake says, keeping a good hold on Patrick. “What do you say? Shall we join him? Test that theory?”

“Sounds good,” Patrick agrees easily. He knew exactly how David liked to be touched. Played with. The fact that Jake knew those facts too would have been unsettling at a different time in his life. But now, Patrick just thinks about how good they’re both going to make David feel, and _that_ sends yet another wave of arousal right to his cock.

Without even having to coordinate, Patrick settles himself slightly higher than David on the bed, and Jake steps in between David’s legs that hang off the side slightly. Patrick glances up at Jake who winks at him then lowers himself to his knees, hands coming to David’s thighs. For his part, Patrick takes the opportunity to kiss his fiancé deeply, effectively distracting him while Patrick pushes his shirt up, and Jake simultaneously starts to open his jeans, inching them down.

“Oh, fuck!” David cries, arching up elegantly.

“We good?” Jake asks, glancing up from under his lashes, apparently not willing to pause the attention he’s mouthing on David’s hipbone.

“So good,” David pants, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off then pulling Patrick back in.

He doesn’t have a hand in it, so when Patrick takes a break from kissing David, he’s almost shocked to see his jeans are all the way off. He’s not shocked to see the Versace briefs David saves for date nights and he smiles to himself. He’s not sure if he wore them for Patrick’s or Jake’s benefit but it doesn’t much matter, they both get to enjoy them. Enjoy him.

With a smile on his lips, pressed into the side of David’s neck, he lets his free hand blindly wander down David’s chest until he hits the waistband, letting his blunt nails rake over the skin underneath in a promise. He feels as well as hears Jake’s soft chuckle which reminds him, he really wants to watch this. Wants to see everything. So he pets the side of Jake’s face softly and guides him to nuzzle into the very impressive bulge David is sporting in his designer underwear.

“Wait,” David gasps, and Patrick appreciates the way Jake immediately pulls his face back, hands still, eyes fixed on David. “Get up here,” David continues, reaching out to pull Jake up to lay with them. They all shift over to make room, a nearly naked David in the middle. “We can’t neglect our very courteous host.”

The way Jake’s lounging on his side, he looks like he could be carved out of marble, all lean muscle and angles. He has that v-cut that frames his stomach and fuck, that’s hot. Patrick can’t help himself reaching out to trace the line until it falls below the waistband of the jeans he’s still wearing. He’s sporting his own impressive bulge underneath them and Patrick desperately wants to see. Wants to see all of him.

Patrick catches Jake’s eye and he’s smiling softly, amused, calm. Patrick does not feel calm. He feels reckless and again, like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin, but this time in a good way. He can’t wait for what’s going to happen next. And instead of being passive he decides to take charge. Sort of. He keeps his eyes locked on Jake’s while he lets his thumb just graze him through the fabric. He does it a few times, up and down, up and down. It’s difficult with only one hand, but he makes an effort to unfasten the button of his jeans, David reaches out to help him and together they open Jake’s fly, pulling the zip down a little. His hips are so slim they didn’t really need to do that, but…they did that. Together. Him and David.

Instinctively, Patrick knows to be slow and deliberate, watch for any signs of discomfort. It’s already part of his nature to be caring in bed, make sure his partner is on board. But he finds himself moving quickly to stand between Jake’s legs, wrap his fingers not only under the waistband of his jeans, but also of his black underwear. Patrick will regret later that he didn’t clock the brand of them. He didn’t waste time doing that when Jake just looked at him daringly and asked, “Ready?”

It was easy then to pull them both down and off seamlessly, unveiling his pink and swollen cock. There’s a microsecond when Patrick almost gasps audibly, but he manages to swallow it down, along with a bit of his pride. He’s watched porn, he knows guys all look slightly different. But now he’s in the flesh, and god, that’s so fucking stupid. He tries to school his expression back into charmed amusement, but who knows if he’s successful. Jake is certainly smirking, and David watches him carefully too, hand staying respectfully on Jake’s arm. His eyes are silently asking, “You okay?” again and Patrick just nods. Green lights as far as his imagination can see.

When David’s expression changes to a smirk too, then drops down Patrick’s body, he realizes he’s still standing there, staring at them, palming himself firmly to relieve some pressure.

“Your turn yet?” Jake asks after another second.

“Yup,” Patrick breathes, “my turn.” It’s easier to just stay where he is, undo his own fly, hook his own thumbs into his clothes. And well, he’s come this far. He might as well go for broke. So instead of removing one garment at a time, he shucks both jeans and underwear in one go, eliciting a pleased gasp from David, and a soft “nice,” from Jake.

“Come here baby,” David reaches out for Patrick, pulling him up until he’s straddling his chest.

He feels beautiful like this, strong. David lays back, splays his hands out to touch every inch of skin between his knees and hips, with a glimmer in his eye he finally grasps Patrick’s cock firmly, stroking slowly a few times.

“Fffssss,” Patrick hisses, trying not to totally loose it over just his fiancé’s deft hand. He’s hoping for so much more than that today. He’s already had more than he’s used to.

“You boys stay right there,” Jake says, sitting up and grazing a hand over Patrick’s chest, trailing it to his back when he moves from the bed. He turns Patrick’s face for a deep kiss and says, “Just going to get us something helpful.”

Patrick lets his eyes fall closed as David works him, but he keeps his ears trained on the soft movements of Jake, opening a drawer somewhere close, shutting it and padding back over to them. He opens his eyes and turns toward where he’s sure Jake is standing so near and lets himself be drawn in again lips first as Jake kneels up next to him. There’s a soft snick of a plastic cap opening and David’s hands stutter for a second, but pick up the pace again, this time with the added slick of warming lube. It’s that much better that he can’t help the moan that escapes his throat and gets shoved down Jake’s instead.

That has the pleasing effect of spurring Jake on. He grips Patrick a little firmer around his chest, digs his other hand into his hair, keeps him twisted up in pleasure.

“Slow down,” David’s voice breaks into the cloud of his consciousness, a firm grip squeezes the base of his cock, pulling him back, Jake loosening his grip. “You still want to get fucked, right?”

“Yes,” Patrick whispers, taking a deep settling breath. And just like that, Jake’s hands are firm on him again, rubbing up and down his back, palming his ass and squeezing. Just a little. Just enough. Patrick pushes back into it. He wants it. Wants this. Wants them both. He’s in it now and he has surprised even himself with just how much he’s into it.

“What do you think, David?” Jake asks offhandedly, keeping his mouth close to the side of Patrick’s head. “Should we get him ready?”

“Mmm, I think so,” David agrees. His hands leave Patrick’s cock to tap his thighs, a signal to move. “Lay back on the pillows, honey.”

Ever the obedient person, Patrick settles into position pausing briefly to check, “wait, towel or-?” when David and Jake are both kneeling at his feet.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” David smiles and pats the bed next to him. “Jake’s sex blanket collection is extensive and machine washable.” To which Patrick raises his eyebrows and Jake just chuckles with an unembarrassed shrug.

“Now, just relax,” David instructs, taking calm control, guiding Patrick to bend his knees deeper, open his legs wider, curl into himself, get enveloped in the soft bedding, hole on full display for them.

Somehow, he manages to keep his eyes open and locked on David as both his and Jake’s hands trail from his knees to his thighs and up. He’s pretty sure it’s David’s hand that traces around his dry rim gently, then continues up over his perineum, nudging his balls playfully. It’s definitely Jake’s thumb that does it second, palm pressed flat to his ass while it roams his puckered entrance.

David crowds into his space to kiss him so he only hears the cap on the lube and feels the warming gel added to the mix where Jake hasn’t stopped his strokes.

And fuuuck, fuck.

“Good?” David asks softly against his lips.

“Yes, fuck,” Patrick keens up a little when Jake’s fingers increase their pressure. David continues to kiss him heatedly, more teeth than tongue as they get messy and loose and David’s hand joins Jake in his filthy work.

He has no idea whose finger enters him first. It doesn’t fucking matter. It’s too much to think clearly about and he needs to chase it, needs more of them. He knows it’s David’s hand gripping the base of his cock, keeping him from going over the edge. They’ve never used a cock ring but maybe they should have tonight. Or maybe that would have been too many new things for one evening.

At any rate, he’s soon full. Warm and full and more lube gets added, he knows. And he’s pretty sure they both have at least one finger in him because the angle and stretch is unlike anything he’s had so far. It’s good. Sooooo good. He’s pretty sure he lets that slip past his lips. They’re also both gazing softly at him, heads pressed together, soft kisses pressed into each other between sly glances. His hands have no place to go but up to his face, in his own hair, holding himself together. He forces himself to relax his body, unclench and take his pleasure from this. From them.

It’s David who guides Jake’s hand to Patrick’s cock, working him achingly slowly, not enough to fall apart. It’s David who settles himself flat on the bed, face pressed into Patrick’s ass, tongue laving long stripes, competing with a finger or two to probe into him past that ring of muscle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, wait,” Patrick croaks, hand snapping to his own cock to pause Jake’s dangerous strokes. David rests his chin on the back of his hand, smiling innocently.

“Too much?” he asks.

“Yeah, I don’t want to come yet,” he pants. “Not first.” He takes a few deep breaths, squeezes his eyes shut, and tries to think of sweaty hockey players to take himself out of it, but not totally out of it. When it feels safe to, he opens his eyes and turns to Jake, pulling on his arm a little, urging him to lay next to him. Jake manages to do it without letting go of Patrick’s cock, not that Patrick would have let him. He’s still holding his hand in place. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Patrick asks, “Can I?” letting go of Jake’s hand to trail his own over to Jake’s groin.

“Be my guest,” Jake grins.

Gripping another man, well, Patrick’s not sure why he questioned himself for so long. This is…this is the hottest thing he’s ever done. And okay, he’s used that superlative before but no, seriously it’s so stupidly hot. He’s about the same length as David. Uncut, so that’s definitely new. He’s leaking enough precum that his hand slides easily over him, but he almost giggles when David helpfully drips lube on them.

“You think you’re ready for me though?” Jake kisses the question into Patrick’s throat, sliding his hand from the base of Patrick’s dick downward, letting two fingers slip into his wet, wanting hole. Patrick nods and breathes, and Jake pulls his hand out, then back in with three fingers, stretching him easily. “Mmm, I think you are too.”

“On your knees?” David asks, sitting back to finally shuck off his underwear.

The loss of both of their attention as they shift is palpable. His skin aches to be touched, and when David’s in reach they kiss sloppily before getting into position. Jake’s warmth surrounds him from behind, his worker’s hands back to roaming, dipping into the cleft of his ass, guiding him to bend forward as a crinkle of condom wrapper fills their silence. David stays on his knees at the head of the bed, watching them line up, cock at full mast in front of him, brazen and bold and beautiful in ways that Patrick can’t articulate. He’s filled with love for him, for the life they have together, and with a firm hand on his hip keeping him still, he’s filled with Jake’s magic cock. Because he gets it now. And it is. It’s magic, the way it draws even more pleasure out of Patrick’s core and through his veins.

Maybe it’s the addition of the warming lube that makes his skin tingle so nicely. Maybe it’s Jake’s rough hands mixed with David’s soft ones. But he’s on fire and almost, almost full enough. He glances up at David the best he can on all fours and licks a long stripe up the vein on the underside of David’s poor, neglected cock. He lets out a high-pitched, “ungh!” which makes Patrick smile and work in earnest, swallowing him down as far as he can. This is nothing like the first blow job he ever gave David, nervous and unpracticed in Stevie’s bed. This is practically old hat by now. He knows what David tastes like, how he smells, he knows that David likes to rake his fingers through Patrick’s hair, which he does now too. And if he wasn’t getting railed by Jake, Patrick could close his eyes and think that he’s at home instead.

But Jake’s cock is just enough, just the right side of too much, hitting just where Patrick needs him to be able to float outside himself and get lost in their choruses of “oh, god,” and “fuck, yes” and unintelligible grunting. It could be seconds or hours that they move together like that, taking and giving, filling Patrick up. And certainly, it’s been a while because Patrick is a sweaty, drooling mess before he knows it, his arms protesting carrying his weight.

And David growls, “Where do you want me to come?” fisting Patrick’s hair tightly, effectively fucking his face.

“On me,” he gasps before faceplanting into the mattress, ass still in the air letting Jake take and take.

Vaguely, he registers David’s familiar grunts toward his release. He only half realizes that Jake has a literal hand in pulling it out of him, and Patrick has a moment of regret that he missed that, until the first spurt of hot cum hits his back and then all he can think about is that. Racing toward his own finish line.

He almost starts to move his own hand to his cock when he’s stopped by what he knows instinctively is David’s hand. It has more of the slick lube on it, and it’s so familiar it’s almost like a comforting blanket surrounding him. It knows how to stroke, how to grip, how to tease. There are warm kisses pressed into his shoulder, an extra arm around his back, Jake’s magic cock hitting…hitting…oh…umph

“So close,” he hears Jake’s deep voice say. And that…and right…and yes, fuck, yes.

“Yes!” he shouts as he comes, the sound echoing with Jake’s grunt and stuttered thrust. He has no idea how loud he is or if he’s been vocalizing this whole time, but his throat is sore. He stretches like a cat, burying his face in the blanket while Jake slips out slowly, David’s hand loosens and leaves his cock but not the one on his back. He shifts to the side to look at him and catches the moment when Jake takes David’s cum-covered fist and licks off a drip.

“Mmm, be right back,” he says.

If Patrick’s consciousness wasn’t still detached from his corporeal form, he might have something to say, could maybe move out of the wet spot he created. But he doesn’t worry about it for long because a warm cloth is being massaged into his back, and then in between his ass cheeks, and David’s soft voice is telling him, “So good. So proud of you. I love you so much.”

The glint of a gold band catches his eye and makes him smile when David brushes a hand over his face. Slowly, he comes back to himself, sits up and finds his underwear first. He kisses a half-dressed David and realizes how minty fresh his mouth is, like he swished with Listerine already. Glancing over at the kitchen he sees Jake dressed in his jeans, water bottle half-finished in his hand, soft smirk on his lips.

Oh. So he was out for a minute then. Right.

After he gets fully dressed, David hands him a water bottle which he swigs slowly, methodically. He’s not sure how this part is supposed to go, and he hopes David stays in control of it. He’s never had to make a quick, graceful exit before. Doesn’t know what to say.

“I had a lot of fun boys, _a lot_ ,” Jake says, taking the awkwardness away, caressing the side of first Patrick’s face, and then David’s. He kisses David deeply, crowding them both up again. “Seriously, call me any time you’re up for a repeat performance. Or whatever.”

Patrick briefly has the idiotic thought to say, _we should have you to our place_ , like it was a casual dinner party they were throwing.

“That’s a very generous offer,” David smirks. “Thank you for a lovely evening.” He squeezes Patrick’s shoulders like it’s his cue to say something, but his mind is totally blank.

“Yes, yup. Thank you, man,” he says stupidly before Jake leans down and kisses him deeply one more time.

“Goodnight,” David says softly, directing Patrick firmly to and eventually out the door. He takes the keys from Patrick’s hand in the lot outside, which he actually appreciates because there was a good chance he wasn’t with-it enough to drive. But David gets them back to the apartment safely.

“Thank god for lumberjacks with loose morals,” David says, putting the car in park. And all Patrick can do is giggle hysterically for a minute. They manage to be quiet getting up the stairs, passed Mrs. William’s door, but they don’t separate far enough to walk properly and keep stopping every ten steps to kiss so she still might send a noise complaint tomorrow.

Once inside, they barely turn on any lights, stripping their clothes off, silently agreeing to clean up a little better.

“You didn’t wear your Tom Fords,” David says softly, watching Patrick throw his jeans in the general direction of the hamper.

“No, I thought about it. But…I want those to be just for us,” Patrick pulls David into his arms, holds him close, sways him gently. “No one else gets to enjoy them but you.”

“And you,” David smirks.

“And me,” he agrees.

They shower lazily together, soaping each other up, kissing chastely angled away from the spray. As Patrick trails his hands up and down David’s chest, he rumbles, “No way I can get hard again. But god, I would if I could. You are so gorgeous.”

David grins and gathers him up in bearhug. “You were magnificent tonight, baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Patrick murmurs against his wet skin.

Once they’re dry and dressed for bed, Patrick helps David with his nightly skincare regimen, not willing to be parted. He’s watched him do it enough times and helped with it once in a while, so he knows exactly what to do. The basic moisturizer goes on first, thin dollop the size of a loonie on the back of his hand first, blend it down to his collarbone. The eye serum gets dabbed on with the pad of his finger, don’t pull or yank at his skin. It’s all familiar, and domestic and lovely.

They fall into bed, utterly exhausted not long after, wrapped up in each other’s spaces.

“Do we need to talk?” David asks quietly into the dark.

“I dunno,” Patrick says, pulling him closer. “I’m good. I’m so good, David.” And perhaps oddly, he means that. He is good. He feels strong and confident and so, so in love.

“Thank you for that,” he says and then pinches David lightly when he laughs at him. “Seriously, thank you. Thank you for introducing me to new things and being so thoughtful when you do it. _You_ are the reason I’m good. So, thank you.”

“Mmm, you’re sweet, but I’m glad to hear you’re good.” David kisses him chastely a few times before settling back into his pillow. “I feel like we should be thanking Jake, though.”

“Is it customary to send a gift basket after a three-way? I don’t know the etiquette for these things.”

“Hmm,” David chuckles, “a gift basket of whiskey and lube and that hand repair cream we sell at the store…actually,” David laughs again, “that’s not a bad idea. Maybe I’ll make one up for him, send it over via courier.”

“Throw in the tapenade and Heather’s goat cheese. You weren’t lying about his magic cock.” Patrick shifts his hips tenderly to drive the point home. “He deserves it.” And David just laughs and laughs, burying his face in Patrick’s shoulder.

 _Maybe_ , Patrick thinks sleepily, maybe this is part of who he is. Who they both are. Part of what their forever will be like. As long as they’re together maybe he’ll let David lead him through more _whiskey_ , more discoveries.

Yeah. Their forever.


End file.
